Heroboy (episode)
"Heroboy" is Episode 19 of Freakazoid! ''It was the eighteenth episode to air, on November 9, 1996, and the fifth episode of season 2. It was written by Wendell Morris, Tom Sheppard, and Paul Rugg, and directed by Jack Heiter and Rich Arons. Cold Open: We Are Experiencing Technical Difficulties The Announcer and an off-screen technician deal with a few minor setbacks. Synopsis Guietierrez returns, disfigured after Freakazoid threw him into a virtual pit and seeking revenge. He threatens to vaporize the world if Freakazoid doesn't turn himself over. Once he does so, Guitierrez holds him prisoner and sets a Freakaclone out into the world to destroy Freakazoid's reputation. Characters *Anchorman (voiced by Joe Leahy) *Anchorwoman (voiced by Tress MacNeille) *President Bill Clinton (seen in portrait in ''America's Most Hated ''office) *Sergeant Mike Cosgrove *Danny Dingle (kid who wants Freakazoid's autograph; voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Fatman *Freakaclone *Freakazoid *Gasigo Attendants (voiced by Jeff Glen Bennett, Randy Crenshaw and Bob Joyce) *Armondo Guitierrez *Hero Boy *Host of ''America's Most Hated (caricature of John Walsh; voiced by John P. McCann) *Jocko *Professor Jones *Mrs. Liver (bank patron; voiced by Tress MacNeille) *Tammi (teller at Neuter Bank; voiced by Mari Devon) *General Toku (in Hero Boy ''TV show; voiced by Frank Welker) Other '''Main Title Version:' chimp with cowboy hat Gag Credit: 'Be sure to catch Jocko as feisty “King Moorgamy” in William Puntell’s ''The Beachnut, now through June 15th at Bonnie Franklin’s Talent Castle. '''Tag: Jean MacCurdy and Warner Bros. CEOs Bob Daly and Terry Semel (seen in Terry Gilliam-esque cut-out animation) thank the viewers for watching while dancing in front of a 19th-century sweatshopMost of the tags in the second season episodes were repeated footage from the episode. This was one of only two episodes with new footage in the tag. Trivia * This episode won Freakazoid! ''the 1997 Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Special Class Animated Program. * This episode made several references to the 1971 British comedy horror film, "The Abominable Dr. Phibes" with Vincent Price in the lead roll. * The episode came back several minutes short. The producers' solution was to add the montage of Guitierrez's favorite bloopers. They found several silly old clips then wrote Guitierrez's dialogue. Ricardo Montalban came in for an ADR session (wherein dialogue is recorded to picture). Montalban had not seen any of the footage or read his lines before the session.http://froynlaven.blogspot.com/2009/01/eternal-rest-grant-unto-him-o-lord-and.html * Paul Rugg says that he knew the montage of Guitierrez's favorite bloopers was funny when Bruce Timm walked into the ADR session during a break from recording ''Superman, and the usually straight-faced Timm burst out laughing.A Full Season's Worth of Commentaries (in Five Minutes or Less) ''Feature. * This was the only ''Freakazoid! ''episode written by Wendell Morris and Tom Sheppard. They were regular writers on ''Pinky and the Brain, and wrote or cowrote all but one of the episodes of that show featuring the Brain's archnemesis Snowball, making them appropriate candidates to write a Guitierrez episode. * As with "And Fanboy Is His Name," Hero Boy's name is spelled as one word in the title of this episode even though the character's name is two words. * A shot of Freakazoid being electrocuted in this episode had appeared in Episode 16 as part of the Mission: Freakazoid! intro. * Freakazoid references his aversion to poo gas from "Sewer or Later." * Although parodied here as America's Most Hated, America's Most Wanted ''has been mentioned by its real name on ''Freakazoid! ''twice before, in "Dance of Doom" and "Hot Rods from Heck!" * Mari Devon, who plays the bank teller Tammi, is better known for voicing reporter Summer Gleeson in several episodes of ''Batman: The Animated Series. Voice Credits Paul Rugg as Freakazoid Edward Asner as Sgt. Cosgrove Ricardo Montalban as Armondo Guitierrez Jonathan Harris as Professor Jones John P. McCann as Hero Boy Marc Drotman as Fatman Jocko as Jocko Tress MacNeille as Anchorwoman Frank Welker as Gen. Toku Mari Devon as Tammi Jeff Glen Bennett as Attendant Randy Crenshaw as Attendant #1 Bob Joyce as Attendant #2 Joe Leahy as Our Announcer Quotes Guitierrez: (Guitierrez tries to find Freakazoid's weakness, he pulls a green rock out of his cloak) Behold, the purest Kryptonite. Are you feeling weak, my friend, oh so weak? Freakazoid: That's Superman's weakness, not mine! Guitierrez: Really? Freakazoid: Yeah, duuuuuuhhh! Guitierrez: Oh, that stupid man at the store! Then how about this! (pulls out a yellow pad of paper, and holds it in front of Freakazoid's face) Guitierrez: Does the yellow hurt your eyes, my friend? Feeling weak, oh, so very weak? Freakazoid: That's Green Lantern! Guitierrez: Oh, shoot! (throws it down, picks up a glass of water and throws it in Freakazoid's face) Guitierrez: Then how 'bout some... water in your face! Are you meling, melting, my friend? Freakazoid: That's the Wicked Witch! Guitierrez: Oh, we're wasting time. What is your weakness? Freakazoid: Well... (quick cut to Freakazoid in a cage) Freakazoid: (to self) Dumb, dumb, dumb! Never tell the villian how to trap you in a cage! Guitierrez: You probably shouldn't have helped us build it, either. Freakazoid: I know. Dumb! Guitierrez: So... graphite bars charged with negative ions. That is your weakness, eh? Freakazoid: That, or poo gas. Guitierrez: You know, it's a funny thing. Nobody likes poo gas, my friend. Blagh! References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes